Caught
by redvelvetjade
Summary: Squeal to words Written But Never Said For The Cam Fanfic Challenge issued By Super67759 ..


**Caught**

**Carly's p o v**

**A/N This is the second of my stories in the Cam challenge issued by **super67759 **it's a squeal to Words Written But Never Said. Thanks To Everyone who Reviewed ishowed up and I promise I won't forget that story . What do I own? My ideas my feelings my dreams in which I am a multi millianore who is bff with Miranda, Jennette, Miley , Selena..Some call it disillusions I call it Sweet Escape. In reality I don't own icarly... rats... reality sucks..:{**

_Sam No one's home Spencer's gone to stay at Socko's till Monday_

_So What are you Saying Carls?_

_I'm saying I'm ready if you are.._

_You mean ?_

_Yes.._

To say I was nervous would be the understatement of the year my whole life ever since I was 8 after my mom died I had to face reality faster then most kids, I had to grow up fast. I had to take charge of my life after my dad left to go over seas and Spencer took over. I knew I needed to make a plan and stick to it so I did I studied hard I mapped out what I wanted for my life. Get good grades study hard ace my S A T's and get into a top collage. I wanted to take Acting and Drama as a major with a minor in Film Editing.

I was well on my way to Hollywood at only 13 Sam and I started a popular Web show called icarly it meant living by a certain standard being gay wasn't one of them being 17 gay and a Jr in high school ..was not in my plans. Sometimes life screws up your plans though . I Swore no matter what I wanted to always put family and friends first. Sam was my best friend ever , I loved her so much I would rather die then ever hurt her...I had never seen her so distraught seeing her trying so hard not to cry killed me...I knew I could help her and I had to swallowing I extended my hand I was sweating and had a dull ache in the back of my head ...still despite all of this there was a feeling of excitement plan or no plan I was still a teenage girl with raging hormones and Sam was H O T T smoking hot who wouldn't want her, she was passionate and loving and wild.

She looked shocked as she took my hand I knew she didn't want to hurt me , I knew she wanted this but I knew most of all she didn't want to be hurt again so I smiled what I hoped was a heart melting Promise making smile. I wasn't convinced it was since I felt so uneasy but it worked she took my hand. I pulled her up just as the rays of sun light Caught her golden blond hair which fell in waves over her gorgeous face and I swear my breath was Caught in mid breath, she was radiant, my eyes were transfixed on her face she leaned in I saw how scared she was.

_Are You Sure Carly?_

_Yes Sam I am I know I have had issues before and I m not saying I'm ready to go public_

_But I know I love you Sam _

_I want to make you happy _

_I can't stand seeing you sad_

I touched her face which was damp from sweat and a few shed tears she lowered her mouth to my hand and the simple touch of her lips against my skin made me shiver with excitement with desire and lust.

Wrapping my arms around her I held her close and slowly lead her down stairs ...our breaths were ragged as we caught the Elevator and went to my floor she couldn't wait till we got down to the floor as soon as we were in the Elevator she pressed me against the wall my arms found themselves wrapping around her neck as her lips worked their way down my neck making my breathing heavier and faster..as each kiss sent a new wave of shivers down my spine. I had to try to suppress the increasing urge to moan and whimper. I'm not sure why I was so careful Spencer was away and no one else should come in but I was still wavier of being Caught off guard by anybody..What if Freddie wandered in did I lock the door? I didn't have time to ponder cause we were there she was pushing me out of the Elevator my legs almost buckling as I struggled to keep up right all the while she was wrapping her legs around my mid section as I held her up on my waist. The feel of her delicate skin against my hands as I ran them up her body while laying her down on the bed Caught me off balance damn she was a goddess porcelain skin a creamy milk white bright eyes searching for me to have my way with her. I couldn't disappoint could I?

Deep breath Carly you can do this ..you want to do this straddling her as she lay there completely naked from the waist up. I let her eyes wander over me I could see the imagines in her mind. Grinning I hoped it was all worth it for her all the pain she went through all the time she waited, lifting my shirt off I was pleased as her breath was captured and her eyes went wide her hands ran the length of my body causing tiny ripples of pleasure to rip through me a small moan escaped me as she caught my tender spot in the decent her hands made on my back. Lowering myself I allowed her kisses to trail my chest her hands working my pants off my lips attacked her face...

Seconds turned to minutes as the time ticked by we continued our decent on each others bodies music was somehow played as our kisses turned into licks our touches became deeper, faster more personal causing our breaths to become deeper, faster , louder our moans became squeals of cries of pleasure . I saw her composer melt away as a few tears escaped and she groaned in relief and relaxation. Her skin tasted sweet and tangy like barbeque sauce and ham her juices flowed as she burst in pleasure the sound of her pleasure filled me such delight all I could do was go deeper into her our hips worked in perfect motions we were in sync so Caught up in the moments of just being together..that we didn't hear or see anything..

_Oh my god!_

_Freddie Cover your Eyes! _

_Momma's coming with the anti Bacterial Soap _

_God Knows what you Caught From these two!_

_Oh my lord I can't believe I just Caught them _

_..EW..._

We shot up..Was that? Did She? Oh No...

**A/N Not sure if I am happy with this chapter seems too short with not enough description but I didn't want to make it M Rated...Love it Hate it ? Review it Pls but be nice...or you get no candy..**


End file.
